


Accepted/Ratified/Approved

by Rayj4ck



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I haven't even finished the game yet, The story just, demands to be free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Jesse, settled into her role as Director after the Hiss Crisis, gets a call from the Board.





	Accepted/Ratified/Approved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to mark this as spoilers, mainly because I have no idea if I'm right.

Jesse was reading over an incident report when she felt it. The familiar tingle in the back of her head that signaled the Board wanted to talk to her. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body, feeling the tingle grow. Soon, it was all she could feel, and when she opened her eyes she was in the Astral Plane. She was on a single pillar, no obstacle course stretching before her, only The Black Pyramid.

"Director/Jesse/Puppet. We have reviewed/debated your request, and determined/decided it valid. You may continue/proceed your relationship with your girlfriend/soulmate/Dr. Pope."

Jesse grinned ear-to-ear, warmth blossoming in her chest. "Understood. Thank you." She closed her eyes again and opened them back in her chair. Pushing away from her desk, she went to go find Emily.

-

"Ok, please pick up the Altered Item."

"Uh, sure." The man wrapped his hand around the top of the traffic cone and lifted it off the ground. 

"Excellent. Please wait for further instructions." Emily began writing notes on her clipboard, but was halted by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "Jesse." The doctor said with a smile in her voice. Turning around without disconnecting the linked arms around her, Emily put her own around Jesse's shoulders. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I spoke to the Board, and I have good news."

"Oooh! Are they going to let us investigate the major AWE that occurred in Oregon?" Emily's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

"What?" Jesse snorted out a laugh. "No, they haven't gotten back to me on that. It's about us."

"Oh? Oooohhhh." Emily looked nervously at her, but Jesse only smiled wider. 

"They approved."

"They did!? Woohoo!" In a very unscientific display of emotion, Emily leaned up to kiss Jesse, who eagerly met her halfway. The two stayed like that for a long moment, and genuinely considered going a step fur-

Alarms started blaring, and Emily separated their lips, but not their arms. Craning her neck around, she swore under her breath. "Shit. He put the cone down." Jesse looked over Emily's shoulder to see that a four-lane highway seemed to have grown out of the testing area. Turning back, Emily gave Jesse her best sheepish look. "If you would be so kind, Director?"

With one last peck on the lips, Jesse let go of Emily and strolled up to the test area door. With a rotation of her wrist, her Service Weapon unwound itself from it's bracelet configuration and formed into a weapon in her hand. "You're buying dinner tonight!" She called over her shoulder.

"Deal!" Emily responded, a soft grin pulling the corner of her mouth as she unlocked the chamber door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not NOT saying Gravity Falls exists in the Remedy Universe.


End file.
